Heat
by naminesoraluv
Summary: As a female werewolf Leah was expected to remain barren and alone for the rest of her life, what they didn't know was that all that changes when a female werewolf goes into heat.
1. Chapter 1: Strange Happeninga

A/N: I do NOT own twilight, this fan fiction is based on a thought that came to me so I decided to make it into reality by writing this piece. Hope you enjoy it. :)

It happened again, I knew it. I woke up panting and my skin glistened in sweat, my skin felt like it was on fire which was unusual even for me. Werewolves skin felt like they were burning up, I know this but… it was so _painful_ right now. I groaned slightly and kicked off the sheets, the intense heat was getting to my head. I was slightly afraid that menopause was finally kicking in even though I'm only 21, female werewolves were freaks of nature more so than males, I'm barren, would never imprint, was the only known female, I'm going through menopause at only 21. Need I say anymore? I **hated **my wolf genes almost as much as I hated those _leeches_. I got out of bed and went downstairs, I needed a drink, seriously.

I pulled out the carton of orange juice and gulped it greedily, relishing in the coldness that I felt as it went down my throat. I burped and sighed, satisfaction level optimized. I got back from patrolling about 4 hours ago and was tired to say the least, but now I feel strangely revived. My sensitive ears heard one of the beds upstairs creak slightly as someone moved, probably Seth.

I rolled my eyes and put the juice back, it was too stuffy in the house right now I needed out. I took off all my clothes and carefully tied them to my leg, these are my favorite Pj's there was no way I'm going to destroy them.

I breathed in and let my mind fill with the one thing that was sure to have me in rage without fail: Sam and Emily. My vision was seeing red and a deep resonating growl erupted from my chest and without fail I phased into a silver looking wolf. I howled in joy at my freedom and began running through the woods, this was the only time I felt freedom from these cursed bonds, the only time I felt free from having to deal with Sam and Emil's sickening love extravaganza. It was amazing what the feeling of freedom could do to you. Because it was 4:00 am the others were most likely asleep which meant I could think to myself and not have to worry about them prying into my thoughts and complaining about my bitchiness. Pfft like I even cared.

She smiled as she saw a herd of deer grazing before me, they looked up startled at the massive wolf and gave a fast sprint away. I loved the thrill of chasing the deer though I didn't have it in me to eat one. It was so much fun, like the thrill a dog get's chasing a Frisbee. Oh Joy.

I chased them for about half an hour before stopping by the lake to lap some water up. It was so deliciously cold that she had to take a dip. I phased back into human form and took off the Pj's and put them on the grass, I put my toes in the water and a shiver went up my spine, it felt so _good_ against my flaming hot skin. I proceeded to dive right in, the cold shocking me but it eventually subsided. Any normal human would have went into shock and probably have died in a matter of minutes thankfully for me I was a far cry from being a normal human.

I sighed in bliss as my body soaked in the refreshing cold the lake had to offer, it didn't make any sense why my body was acting so strange now, it never made sense but now it was just being freaky, I mean I stopped having periods since the time I phased but a few years ago, but then I noticed spotting a few weeks ago. I knew it accompanied menopause but a small part of me hoped that this was a sign of my period returning, some sign that I'm still _normal_. A foolish thought I know but I could still hope dammit! I sighed and felt myself sinking in the water. How would it feel to die? To be relieved of the constant thoughts that my pack members had of their love lives? To not have to stick around and watch everyone I know find their soul mates while I'm stuck here alone? To have to be constantly reminded that I would never have a child EVER. At that thought I placed a hand over my stomach, it would remain vacant for as long as I shall live. Yes… I'm a failure of a woman, that must be why fate refused me as Sam's soul mate why else would it have chosen **Emily**? A no good failure who should just die, besides all my pack brothers were tired of my bitchiness I'm sure, they always argue with me and I with them. They wouldn't miss the Harpy of La Push.

Jake had his spawn- I mean Nessie, Sam had Emily, Quil my niece Claire, Jared Kim, Paul had Rachel, Seth had a girlfriend now, so where did that leave me? Alone. I was always alone. Broken. I'm the cause of my father's death. My mom loves Emily more than me, why else would she continually beg me to be Emily's bride maid? She didn't _care _about my feelings, not anymore. And to add to that fact, it wasn't even a year that my dad had died before she leapt into the arms of Charlie Swan. I'm so sick of it all.

I felt my consciousness fading fast, so painfully fast, I smiled as I started closing my eyes, finally it will all end…

That's when it happened

I felt a jolt of electricity hit my body, and I felt my body moving upwards on its own. I gulped in the air greedily and began coughing up the water I had swallowed. I could feel my body moving on its own, it frightened me as I tried to force my body back down but it firmly stayed up. My eyes widened as I began swimming towards the shore automatically. It was almost as if

My body had a mind of its own.

I laid on the sandy shores breathing hard, what the hell just happened to me? It was like I wasn't the master of my own body, no I _wasn't _the master of my own body. Delightful. I needed answers, but for now I needed to get home, tonight was not sitting well with me at all.

I awoke a few hours later to the scent of pancakes being made, my stomach grumbled in anticipation my mother's cooking rivaled Emily's and I was excited to have her food after so long with out it. I rushed downstairs with a smile on my face

"Hi Mom!" I yelled as I got closer to the kitchen. My smile instantly faded upon seeing a certain man, kissing my mother on her neck. They both jumped and turned to look at me

"Oh, uh hello sweetie." She said blushing furiously and quickly escaped Charlie's embrace. He looked at me and smiled nervously, I didn't smile back

"H-hi Leah, how are you this morning?" he spoke fast clearing his throat

"Fine." I replied coolly crossing my arms at his attempt to be friendly. He nodded and looked back at my mother

"Well Sue, I've got runs to make, see you guys later!" he said quickly giving my mom a peck on the cheek, and my brother a ruffle in his hair. I glared at his retreating form before turning back to my mother who was standing there unsure of what to do.

"I see you and Charlie are getting **closer**." I snorted coldly, she didn't say anything just turned back to her cooking. My brother looked at me appreciatively before chowing down again. He was more accepting of Charlie than I was but that didn't mean that he liked it with my mother and Charlie's PDA. It sickened me to the core to think that my father's _best _friend was now doing the things he used to with my mom. To me it was a direct betrayal to his memory. I ate in silence, the food lost its flavor after I witnessed such disturbing acts. I played with my food some more before giving up and walking out.

I decided to go for a jog, I changed into my jogging clothes and put my i-pod into my ears, and began. In the morning all sorts of people would be jogging as well, elderly people, married couples, singles, teens, I passed a mother jogging with her stroller and a pang of sadness ebbed into my heart. I forced myself to look away and concentrate on the road. I breathed in the smells, ah~ I loved pine and oak. I passed a young man who seemed to be looking me up and down, I rolled my eyes and continued to jog, but I felt a jolt of electricity again and my body turned around. I smiled coyly at the surprised young man and walked to him and placed a hand on his chest, he seemed shocked to say the least. Here I was running a finger down his chest when just a moment ago I ignored him and rolled my eyes. I giggled, he was so cute

"Hello handsome, what's your name?" I asked in a husky voice, he gulped and his cheeks reddened

"C-Charles and you?" he asked licking his lips, I couldn't take my eyes off his moistened lips, I wanted a taste.

"That's not important right now, how about you and me find somewhere more…private?" I said wrapping my arms around his neck and pressed my breasts against his chest. He shuddered at the motion, I was pleased to say the least at his reaction.

"U-uh I-I I got g-g-go." He said shakily taking my arms from around his head. I pouted but let go. I kissed his cheek and whispered a bye bye to him as he blushed and waved goodbye. How cute~ I thought pleased with myself

"Leah? What were you doing?" I felt myself returning to normal, I blinked trying to register what I had just done. I looked back at the person who called my name. My eyes widened in panic,

"Oh um Hi Jacob." My alpha's eyes were wide as golf balls and his mouth was dropped open in shock. If I wasn't in so much trouble I would have laughed, would have.

"Leah what the hell were you doing with that guy? Do you know him?" he asked accusingly. He was right, what the hell was I thinking.

"I-um I um no." I sighed in defeat. He looked baffled at my answer

"Weren't you just moping about Sam just yesterday? How did you move on so fast?" he said shaking his head, at the thought of Sam guilt consumed my body. I don't know what was wrong with me, but I did know one thing, I needed help.

* * *

><p>Hi! How was it? Please review and tell me how you thought of the first chapter! :D I will be uploading often since it's summer ok? Ciao for now~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2:Findings

A/N: Thanks a million for the review guys, here's chapter two :D

* * *

><p>We were in Jacob's vehicle driving back to my house, the ride was extremely awkward to say the least, Jacob had a disturbed look on his face as if what he witnessed was the destruction of humanity or something, seriously. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms with a sigh, he could have at least said <em>something <em>to me, it's not like I committed a heinous act that threatens the livelihood of all humanity, it was just _flirting._

"So… Jake um, how's your mo- I mean imprint Nessie?" I asked trying to lighten the mood because if there was one thing that would make Jacob instantly happy again was talking about his little monster. It worked, his eyes held a look of love and devotion and he sighed dreamily

"She's perfect, the most pure creation ever graced this earth, she's so beautiful with her long chesnut hair, beautiful hazel eyes, pale milky skin-" Excuse me while I get out my puke bucket. GAG. I mentally smacked myself for starting him up on his love extravaganza about his imprint. Sheesh, she looked like a 10 year old for crying out loud, he's lucky that she ages so fast at least he will be able to have fantasies soon like how he used to think about her mother. I shuddered at the dream I had of me kissing Bella Swan. YUCK.

"-Anyways, enough about Nessie, what about you? What possessed you to flirt with a guy you just met?" he asked turning to look at me, I knew if I told him about the electricity feeling I get before I loose contol over my body, he would just laugh at me so I opted to make up an excuse

"He was flirting with me and I decided 'what the heck?' I mean I wanted to move on from Sam so that was the perfect opportunity right." I lied grinning at him, he didn't grin back. Well someone isn't happy are they? I looked out of the window and put a hand on my cheek.

I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew Jacob was shaking me lightly, I blinked a few times before yawning. I hopped out of the vehicle and walked inside, Jacob was on my tail, no pun intended. Seth was in the living room playing video games with his friend from school Alex, his girlfriend Maria was sitting on the couch contented watching the two boys duke it out over who gets the main controller

I casually walked up to them and announced my arrival

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked shoving my hands in my pant pockets, Seth looked back and smiled cheesily

"Oh hey sis." He said calmly with the other two greeting me the same way, once Jacob appeared however, his expression turned from calm to excited

"Oh hey Jacob! Guys, let me introduce you to him, Jacob this is my girlfriend Maria, and my best Bud Alex." He said excitedly, gee you'd think he was a girl in high school talking to her crush of many years, honestly. I ignored the sadness in my heart at the obvious difference in reactions, sometimes I think Seth would have preferred to have Jacob as a sibling rather than me, heck I couldn't blame him if he did.

I stretched slightly before making my way up the stairs, my legs were slightly sore again something that was strange for me, I mean I run for _hours_ on end every night and a stupid jog and I'm feeling pain in my legs? Yup, something strange is going on. I decided to put it out my mind, and get something to eat after I freshened up.

The bath was amazing to say the least, the water felt so good against my skin, bliss achieved. I heard a rap on the door, I turned to look at it annoyed, I sniffed, it was Seth. I rolled my eyes, and turned off the faucets.

"Sis! Hurry up in there I need to pee!" he yelled from behind the door, he banged the door again,

"Alright alright I'm coming! Sheesh!" I barked out irritated, I opened the door and no sooner than I did he rushed inside and kicked me out. Men. I hurried to my bedroom so I wouldn't be nude around, ahem, ur visitors. I put on a black tank top and three quarter jeans and headed back down.

When I re-entered the living room, Jacob was already gone, no doubt to see Nessie. Maria and Alex watched me as I approached, I knew they both felt a little on edge being around me since I didn't exactly hide my dislike for anyone. Alex blushed as I sat down right next to him, I inwardly grinned, he had a crush on me despite my attitude, at least some one still thinks I'm attractive.

"H-Hi Leah, um was that guy just now your… you know boyfriend?" he asked timidly, I was so shocked that I burst out laughing. Me? And Jake-I-Obsess-over-Renesmee- Black? Together? What a laugh riot! I held my stomach and laughed hard, I love this kid! He sure knows how to make me laugh. Alex, blushed and apologized while Maria scowled at me and sniffed indignantly, the little priss.

"Leah, you shouldn't laugh when someone asks you such a simple question, it's rude and shows you have no manners!" she said disapprovingly, I frowned

"Get off my back _princess_ Maria, I can damn well laugh in my damn house if _I _feel like it." I hissed out, who did that little snob think she is my mother? She huffed and smirked

"Oh? With an attitude like that I'm not surprised that your ex-boyfriend dumped you for you cousin." She sneered with a triumphant smile on her pretty snobbish face. I felt like if someone slapped me across the cheek, score 1 for Maria.

"How did you know about that?" I said in a small voice. She flicked her long black hair behind her shoulder

"Sethy told me. Must hurt to know that your own boyfriend couldn't handle your bitchiness and eagerly went to your cousin's embrace huh dog?" she giggled putting a manicured hand in front of her mouth. That does it, screw Seth getting angry at me for beating this trick up, it's time to show her why Leah Clearwater is known as the Harpy of La Push. I crouched myself ready to pounce on the

"How dare you say that about Leah? Are you so heartless Maria?" Alex said interrupting my attack. Well… this is awkward here I am crouched on the floor like I'm about to take the biggest dump of my life with my arms raised up to strike. Maria looked like someone slapped her and whimpered

"B-But Alex I'm only trying to defend you from that tyrant."

Maria looked at me and raised her eyebrow

"What on _earth _are you doing?" she snorted crossing her arms, I flushed red and got up in the blink of an eye. I coughed trying to change the topic, Alex spoke up thankfully.

"It doesn't matter Maria, she still lives here and is _your_ boyfriend's older sister, have more respect." He said shaking his head disapprovingly. Alright Alex! You tell that spoilt brat off, oh yeah! I was about to hug him until…

That strange jolt of electricity zapped my body again, oh no, my eyes widened in panic before I took over the persona from this morning. I smiled flirtatiously at Alex, who looked confused for a moment.

"Um, Leah are you feeling ok?" he asked approaching me, not a wise idea AT ALL. I pulled him into a hug and kissed his neck. He blushed profusely like Maria whose mouth fell open in shock. He tried to speak but it only came out in stutters.

"L-L-Leah w-w-w-what are you doing?" he squeaked like a mouse I guess that made me the kitty cat. Meow~

"Don't you like me Alex? I know you've been looking me up and down on quite a few occasions." I grinned licking his cheek. He had a nose bleed and attempted to pull away, Maria fainted in shock. Not like I cared at this point in time anyways. He hesitantly snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, my eyes brows raised in surprise at his bold attempt. No matter I like my guys dominating anyways. What he did next shocked me a lot. He kissed me sloppily on the lips, I almost snickered, he was definitely a virgin. I returned his kiss with more aggression and soon we were having a make out frenzy in my living room.

"What the-?" a voice rang out,

"ALEX GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER NOW!" We jumped and turned to look at my brother who looked beyond angry to say the least. The strange sensation wore off and I blinked in confusion, what the- Oh. My. God. I just made out with my brother's best friend! I pushed him off me with such brute force he flew back into the wall and was knocked unconscious. I was horrified, it happened again. I looked at Seth shakily and he was looking at me with a disturbed expression on his face, I felt nauseous, I had to get away from everything.

I ignored my brother's call to comeback and ran into the woods behind our house, I needed to see Carlisle NOW. I reached at the Cullen's home about 25 minutes after, I would normally avoid coming here, but this was an emergency. I banged on the door a few times before it was opened by a startled Esme.

"Hello Leah what can I do for you?" her sweet voice asked kindly, I ignored my wolf instinct to rip her to pieces and asked quickly

"Where's Carlisle? I need to speak with him immediately." I urged, I wasn't disappointed because he appeared behind his wife and smiled at me.

"Leah, what a pleasant surprise, what can I do for you? But first come inside, I reckon you want to talk in private?" I nodded and entered quickly. I had questions and I needed answers.

When we reached his lab, I blurted out all that had been happening to me, the spotting, the strange jolt of electricity that always occurred before I lost myself control and became a different person a lust crazed maniac. I told him about how I would experience hot flashes and my skin became fiery hot to the point of hurting. He nodded at everything I told him with a simple smile on his face. I finished and breathed in, I was worried what that leech had to say.

"So? What's wrong with me?" to my surprise he began chuckling and his eyes were also amused. I could feel my blood boiling

"I'm glad this so amusing to you leech. I could be seriously sick to the point of dyin-"

"Trust me your not." He smiled mysteriously, my eye began twitching

"Oh yeah and if I'm not then what's going on with my body?" I exclaimed glowering at the vampire who simply continued to smile

"Leah, if I told you that there was a way for you to get pregnant, would you listen?" My eyes widened, was he saying that my period was coming back now? I felt myself getting excited

"What is it? Speak up!" I said in anticipation

"Um… did you know that when a female canine is in heat its body temperature sky rockets, also during that time, um..,bleeding or to be more correct spotting happens and the female is usual very, how should I put it lightly _lustful_." He said shifting uncomfortable, what did an animal have to do with me? Don't tell me…

"And? What does an animal have to do with me?" I snorted out angrily. He looked at me like I was the dumbest person he ever met. I swear if he didn't have self control I bet he would have smacked his forehead. He decided to smile rather than do the fore mentioned notion

"Leah, you're in heat." I felt numb, so… he was talking about me like I was some sort of animal? I felt furious at the ridiculous notion

"How can I be in heat? I'm a human!" I hissed

"-Who turns into a giant wolf, care to elaborate?" he stated as a matter of fact voice. Ouch, no arguing with that notion.

"B-But how can that be? I was told that I may never have children due to _any _circumstances."

"Did you forget that up until you there hasn't been another female wolf that was known about? Correct my memory but wasn't everyone in shock because you, a woman, turned into a wolf were it was told that only men could become wolves?" he stated plainly but still kindly, however that was possible. He was right, I **am **the only known female werewolf of my kin, a freak of a freak of nature. I shouldn't even exist and yet here I am. What are the odds?

"So… how long could this last for, the heat I mean?" I asked calmed down, he thought about it for a while

"Hmmm I say if I was to recall correctly, a wolf stays in heat for the least amount of time 3 weeks to a month." I let out a shaky sigh of relief, I may want to be a mother, but there's no way I'm having sex with any random stranger for the heck of it.

"Great, all I have to do is avoid physical contact with the male species and I'll be good to go right? My pack brothers are male but they all have imprints so I should be good to go-"

"Yes, about that, I forgot to mention a _tiny insignificant _detail." He began laughing nervously, I frowned what on earth is he talking about?

"How _tiny _is tiny?" I asked cooly folding my arms. He cleared his throat and looked me into the eyes

"You see when a female wolf is in heat as with any other animal in heat, she emits a scent that's irresistible to other wolves, and the need to um, mate gets intense too." My eyes almost fell out my head,

"WHAT? Are you trying to tell me that my pack brother's will try to- with me? SICK, what about my little brother? He's a wolf too! Plus I live with him" I shuddered in horror at the last part. A mental picture of Seth trying to woo me came up and I nearly screamed. Ew ew ew ew EEEEWWWWWW! Forget this, I may want to be a mom but I will not tolerate my pack brothers trying to…. UGH! I'll adopt if I have to!

"Well I suppose you should be careful around your pack brothers then, explain to Jacob what's going on and ask him for leave until you come out of heat." He said chuckling

"Well I'm glad my predicament is amusing you!" I barked out angrily, the nerve of this leech! He put his hands up in defense

"Sorry, sorry, I just find it so…. Pft!" he snickered and put a hand over his face trying to calm himself down. I had enough, I got up and stormed out of his office leaving the surprised vampire behind. I was walking towards the front door when I was stopped by a voice calling out to me

"Ooohhh, the dog's in heat how dreadful." I gritted my teeth, Rosalie the witch.

" Shut it Leech! I'm in no mood for your taunts and how did you know about that, were you spying on me and Carlise?" I hissed, the blonde merely smirked

"Nope, Edward told us." Figures, that leech wouldn't leave my mind alone even if I shot him with a gun which isn't a bad idea now that I think about it.

"Figures you'd have your brother inform you about everything, you are so pathetic." I retorted coldly. There could only be one top Bitch and that's me.

"Ha! I could still take you on, I may not be as strong as you but at least I could get any guy I want, you're just a miserable old cow, and unlike you I have a man who **wants **me." My blood was boiling, I felt my primal urges rising, if I didn't calm down now I'd phase and rip her pretty little blond head off. That jolt of electricity occurred again, and a sense of animosity came upon my body.

"Like I couldn't get a man and for your information I have something that you can **never **have." She looked taken back and asked cautiously

What?" I grinned evilly

"Unlike you my _dear _Rosalie, I can have children." I stated proudly and to add to my glee she looked like she had been slapped

"W-What are you talking about? You're just like me, barren!" She screeched, I knew I was over stepping my boundaries but who cares? I had enough of her snobbish behind every time I came.

"Not so, Carlisle just told me that I had the opportunity to get pregnant when I'm in heat, that's more than I can say for you." I retorted coolly, Rosalie was trembling and I saw tears flood her eyes.

"That's enough Leah." An angry voice interrupted my tirade, I looked to my left and saw an upset Emmett glaring at me, what was he angry about? She started it!

"Why are you angry with me? She started it! So blame your barren wife not me!" I snorted out coldly getting a disturbing sense of triumph as I saw her flinch and stifle a sob. Emmett looked like he wanted to punch my lights out but instead opted to comfort his wife. She brushed his hands of her body and fled the room. We both watched her leave and as soon as she was gone I felt that strange sensation leave and I returned to normal. What had I done? I never intended to go that far!

"Emmett I'm so-"

"You know Leah, I honestly hoped that you and Rose could have become good friends after all both are you are so similar, both of you couldn't have children and were betrayed by the man you loved. So similar it was unbelievable, Rose is very sensitive underneath her cold exterior only those who are close to her know this." Emmett murmured sadly, I didn't know Rosalie had also been betrayed by the man she loved, I was shocked to say the least.

"You betrayed Rosalie?"

"No not me, back when she was human, there was a man who she loved and wanted to marry, they were engaged and Rose thought he loved her the way she loved him. A sad mistake wouldn't you say?" he began,

'_A sad one indeed'_ I thought miserably, just like me and Sam, I gave him everything I had, all was for him,he was my first kiss, my first time, my first love and… my first heartbreak and betrayal.

"Rose told me that one night he had called her over when she was on her way home, he and a few of his buddies were in an alley, drunk like the pricks they were. Rose had wanted out when they started getting rowdy but they grabbed her and… raped her." I shuddered at the word and jumped when he punched the wall leaving an indent in the house. He was angry and was breathing hard, he turned to me his face was wet with tears. No guy had ever cried for me, not even Sam and here he was crying for his wife.

"They all raped her while her so called fiancé Royce sat and watched like if it was some damn play, he let them have their way with her hell he _told_ them to, who does that Leah? Who the hell does that?" he bellowed his rage was something I never saw before, Emmett was always playful and like to say dirty stuff but I never imagined he was darker than that.

"After those sick bastards finished they beat her to death or so they thought, they didn't count on my Rose to be a fighter, she survived and was found by Carlisle who changed her. She took her revenge and killed them one by one leaving the master mind himself back and tortured him to death. Those men are lucky that I wasn't with Rose when that happened, I would have done so much worse. No man who rapes a woman deserves to be called a man, I mean it." He said in disgust, I felt a newfound respect for the leech though I still despised his kind, I guess Rose had it worse than me after all, at least Sam never _raped _me or even beat me to death. Never in a million years would I have guessed that I would have found someone with a crappier life than me.

"I-um I gotta go." I said quickly and passed the Cullen before he could say anything else,

Today couldn't get any worse, I hope.

* * *

><p>AN: TADA! Hope you like the second chapter review please :)


	3. Chapter 3: Telling the truth to Jacob

A/N: Hi! :D Thanks so much for the review guys I appreciate it a lot thank you :) Here's the third installment enjoy.

* * *

><p>I was scurrying to get home, I was half afraid of what Carlisle said about my pack brothers, I lived with one of them after all, I hoped that he was wrong and it wasn't like that with my scent and stuff like that. I jogged up to my home and breathed out the air I had been holding, as I approached the house I smelt familiar scents, my eyes bulged and my heart sped up. I quickly entered the home and heard multiple laughter from multiple bodies.<p>

Why on earth was Sam's pack here? Along with mine I noted quietly and tried to walk up to my stairs to get into my room but was stopped by mother coming out of the kitchen with a tray of food in her hands

"Ah! Leah sweetie perfect timing I need you to help me serve snacks to our guests." I frowned, she knew how much I _hated _being near Sam and yet still…. Huh figures.

"Mom I'm tired and I want to sleep, I had a rough day, _Trust me." _I thought the last part with a groan, mom however wasn't having it. She forced the tray into my hands and pushed me towards the living room, I tried to protest but she gave me a look that said 'If you only!' I sighed exasperatedly and marched towards the living room. I paled as I saw both packs smiling and laughing with their imprints in tow. Sam was with Emily, nuzzling her neck and kissing her scarred face. I felt a pang of sadness envelop me and I forced myself to look away. When I entered they all greeted me and pulled their imprints closer to them, the notion both angered and hurt me, what did they think I was going to do to them? Eat them? This is getting _so _old.

"Oh hey Leah, are those for us?" Quil asked eyeing the snacks greedily, they all looked they wanted to pounce on me, like a sheep before a pack of, well wolves! Carlisle's warning came back at full force and I unintentionally stepped back.

"Yeah these are for you and why are you in my house anyways?" I asked irritated at the hungry wolves who were too busy chowing down to answer me. Sam looked at me and answered his arm wrapped securely over Emily's shoulders, I noted in irritation.

"Your mother invited us for dinner." I felt anger at my mother for willingly putting me through this,

"I need to get the drinks please excuse me." I spat out angrily as I turned on my heels and was walking towards the kitchen, I didn't need to be surrounded by the packs especially not tonight. I ran a hand through my short hair and sighed, I need to speak to Jacob pronto, after all we will be patrolling later tonight. I carefully handled the tray in my hands as I went back to my waiting "guests" I set the drinks down on the table and was about to leave when Jacob grabbed my arm. He looked at me strangely

"Leah I need to speak to you, now." He whispered softly, I gulped and nodded and followed him on the balcony. Once there he turned around to face me

"Leah… you smell different tonight than you did the other nights, did something happen to you?" he asked concerned, as usual. I felt a huge wave of relief flood me and I smiled

"Jacob, about that I need to tell you something." He raised a brow but waited for me to continue.

"Jacob…. *sigh* I'm in heat…" He looked at me and blinked, I guess it wasn't registering to him either not that I blame him

"…..what's that?" I almost fell to the floor in shock, is he serious? What did they teach this kid in school? He knew how to fight vampires, command a pack of giant wolves but he didn't know what heat was? Imagine, a wolf who doesn't know what heat is, oh the irony. I regained my composure

"Ummm…. Jake can we move further away? I don't want the others to hear what I'm about to tell you." I asked nervously looking back to my living room. He shrugged and we walked into the patch of forest a good distance off from my yard. Once we reached a good hearing distance away I turned to him and blabbed out everything heat meant. Jacob looked disturbed and shuddered at some parts, he looked green as I told him about what Carlisle told me about my pack brother's being unsafe from my heat and the possibility of the imprint's effects becoming weakened so that if the time arises we could "mate".

"S-So you mean that there's a chance I could cheat on Renesmee? Are you serious?" he asked stepping back from me unconsciously. I nodded and looked down ashamed. To think I may make the others possibly cheat on their partners when I was beyond hurt that Sam cheated on me with Emily. I guess that made me a hypocrite now huh?

"Leah… when will it be over do you know?" he asked shakily still on edge from the information I told him.

"Well the leech said about three weeks to a month although… I've had these symptoms for **more **than a month." I told him honestly, I hoped it meant that I would be out of heat very soon but the possibility still meant that I was a threat to their happiness. Yeah me!

"Take all the time you need Lee Lee, don't worry I'll tell the guys that you aren't well and that you will be leaving us for a while, I promise to not mention _any _thing about your, um, condition." I smiled and threw my arms around him grinning as he tensed up. I released him and we walked back to the house.

"Remember it's our secret Jacob." I whispered as we climbed up the steps, he nodded and ran a hand through his dark hair. Maybe I should have left out some information including spotting… oh well it's fun to see him squirm. We re-entered the house and found every one talking and eating, just as we left them. Embry munched on some sandwiches and attempted to speak to us, I looked at him in disgust as particles of food came flying out his mouth.

"So Jacob, when are we going on patrol tonight?" he asked swallowing the last of the food in his mouth. Jacob looked at me nervously and I calmly spoke as Beta.

"There won't be any patrol tonight for us and I won't be taking part of the patrol for a while." I said calmly, folding my arms, both packs looked at me in surprise. I wasn't fazed by their curiosity and proceeded to walk out the room

"What's wrong with you Leah? Are you ill?" Sam concerned voice asked, I felt my heart beat increase as my memories of how tender he used to be flooded my mind. I willed away my emotions as I turned to face him, my face was unreadable as he approached me.

"What's it to you? You aren't my alpha so quit worrying over me, Jacob can take care of me and I can most definitely take care of myself thank you. You sure as hell didn't give a damn when you betrayed me." I said venomously ignoring the hurt on his face and abruptly walked towards my bedroom.

Once inside my room, I locked it and threw myself on my bed, I felt miserable for what I just done but I knew if I was to keep my pack family safe it had to be done. I don't want Sam's concern for me to give me false hope of what can't be, he already said I was like a sister to him now. If I am to keep my friendship with the guys I need to make them think that I'm the most unattractive woman ever due to my personality. I knew if I let myself become nice and if they stuck around while I'm in heat then we would most likely do something we regret and I **know **that they would truly despise me if they did it with me…. Sorry Sam but this is for your own good, if that strange sensation was to come over me again and you were around I know that we would do something we both would regret… and you **will **hate me for the rest of your life.

And that I cannot live with.

* * *

><p>AN: TADA! I hope you like it I had to figure out how to do this one, I re-wrote it at least three times lol, ok bye for now my friends J


	4. Chapter 4: Leaving

A/N: Not much to say except thanks for the review guys! Love you all!

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning feeling refreshed, last night I had the strangest dream that Sam was here with the pack. I yawned and made my way down stairs, my mom was making eggs and bacon, and Seth was gobbling down his food like a ravenous wolf. Sheesh, if people came in and saw my brother they would think we don't feed him. I greeted them and took my place at the table.<p>

"Leah sweetie good morning, how are you feeling?" she asked with a slight smile, I raised a brow

"Fine why?" I asked chewing on a piece of toast, Seth looked at me funnily

"You said you weren't going to participate in the patrol for a while, isn't it because you're sick or something sis?" he asked taking a sip of his orange juice. My smile on my face dropped immediately, oh crap… last night wasn't a dream. Mom decided to add to my dismay

"You were so mean to Sam last night Leah, he and Emily were really hurt you know? They left after you went up to your room. I want you to take this basket of food to their house this morning as a sorry for what you said." Mom said motioning to the large basket that had a delicious aroma coming off of it. I couldn't believe she was even asking me to do something as horrendous as that. I didn't want to apologize to Sam let alone Emily!

"No mother I will not." My mother's sweet face faded and was replaced by a look of anger I had never seen before, I felt frightened even if I was a hundred times stronger than her.

"You WILL do it Leah, once you are living under _my _roof you will obey me!" she hissed out angrily, I felt my own anger surface

"How could you ask something like that of me mom? You KNOW I can't stand seeing them all lovey dovey and yet you want me to go by them and send them a piece offering? Are you insane?" I screamed, Seth looked frightened at our argument but he remained quiet

"How dare you speak to me like that Leah Clearwater! Have some respect I am your mother! You know what happened between you three was unavoidable, they tried Leah, they tried to fight it, Emily avoided him at all costs for months and yet why can't you see they didn't have a choice? That's the way imprinting works!" she yelled in frustration, I was hurt the day Sam left me for Emily but that pain was doubled by mother and father willingly accepting their decision to stay together, they didn't stop them from visiting our house, heck they invited them! Seth was the only one on my side from the beginning and still is on my side even now. I'm sure if I didn't have him I would have run away already.

"Tried to fight it mom? Was that what they told you? Sam didn't try to fight a damn thing, he gave in immediately and went for Emily, as for Em her _resisting_ was for three days not months, is that what you call resisting? I sure as hell don't mom!" My blood boiled as I remember the image of me catching Sam and Emily making out in his house the first time. Mom looked at me in frustration and threw her hands up

"It happened years ago Lee! **YEARS** ago! Can't you try in your heart to just be happy for your cousin? Emily would have wanted you to be happy if she was in your position!" she pleaded with me, I snorted at her ridiculous statement. Emily would have hated me to death if I did that to her and we both knew it, I didn't know who she was trying to convince with such B.S. That strange sensation came over me much to my horror and before I knew it I began my verbal attack on my fragile mother.

"You know mom, ever since Dad died you sure didn't act like you gave a damn about either me or Seth! Everything was about Charlie Swan , I wonder how Dad would have acted if he saw you and Charlie's oh so frequent love affairs." Her eyes widened and Seth intervened for the first time

"Leah! Stop it!" I ignored him and continued my heartless comments

"I'm sure Daddy is probably turning in his grave as we speak, you know mom Hamlet has _always _been my favorite Shakespeare play because he and I are so much alike. Both our mother's didn't wait even a damn year before jumping into the embrace of another man." I ended with twisted smirk,

**SLAP**

My head twisted to the side at the force of the blow and looked at my mother in shock, she just willingly broke her hand to slap me, her face was wet with tears, I knew I went too far. I looked at my mother who was sobbing slightly and was holding her black and blue swelling hand. I took a step back in shock, I never once in my life said something so heartless to my mother

"Get out." She whispered, I stood unmoving as she glared at me in anger and misery,

"Mom I'm so-"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE! I WANT YOU GONE! SO GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, I felt horrible for what I said but I knew it wasn't the time to push it.

"Fine, but let me grab my stuff before I go." I said in a strained voice before retreating to my bedroom where I had my old suitcase and stuffed my clothes in it along with a few other items, including a picture of me and Sam and a picture of my family.

"I walked downstairs to find Seth crying; he looked at me and rushed into my arms causing me to drop my suitcase

"Sis! Sis don't go! What will I do if you go? Where are you going to go?" he cried into my chest, I sighed and ran a hand through his unruly locks. I kissed his forehead

"Sorry Sethy, I will probably stay at a motel in Quirks , once I get everything settled I'll let you know where I am ok?"

"Why don't you just stay with one of our pack brothers? Billy has room just ask him to stay I know he won't turn you away!" I flinched, I couldn't stay with them even if I wanted to, not in my condition any ways. I shook my head

"Sis you're sick! What if something happens to you and no one is around? What will you do?" he asked clinging unto me tighter, I smiled amused at his childish worry

"Seth, it's not life threatening so don't worry ok? I won't die I promise." He seemed a lot more re-assured and let me go finally. I heard a beep outside and knew it was the taxi I called. I picked up my suitcase and walked towards it.

" Leah take care of yourself ok?" he called to me as I entered the taxi, I waved goodbye and blew him a kiss. As the taxi drove out of the yard I saw my mother's silhouette peeking out from behind a curtain. I quickly turned around in shame, I didn't have the gall to look at my mother now.

* * *

><p>I ended up much further out of Quirks than I hoped, I grew tired of sitting in the car and eventual asked the driver to stop outside of a hotel that looked presentable. He looked at me hesitantly<p>

"Um… ma'am are you _sure_ you want to stop here of all places?" he asked looking at the building in fear. I felt uncomfortable at his obvious fright of the hotel.

"Why what's wrong with it?" I asked looking at the nice looking building

"You don't know the rumor about this place do you? The Florence Hotel is known for its hauntings due to the amount of unexplained deaths that occurred here nearly two centuries ago. There have been countless stories of people who have encountered the ghost of a little girl, the daughter of the family who owned the hotel first, Julia De Florence. They say you can see her asking for her mother still in the corridor of the hotel at precisely twelve o'clock. Also an old woman in a rocking chair in the lounge, the creaking of the rocking chair has driven out more terrified workers than anything else…. Well perhaps that's not the only thing that drove them away."

I almost laughed at his ridiculous claim, I don't believe in ghosts and never will, what a bunch of baloney.

"Nice try dude but that stuff doesn't scare me, I'm tougher than I look." I said placing a hand on my muscle with a smirk. He shook his head eager to change my mind.

"The little girl and old woman are the least of your problems; the main ghost you have to look out for is a man by the name of Rupert Hanson. He was shot and killed here about a little less than a century ago. That man was one of the most evil creatures born of his time and took pleasure in raping and skinning young women and girls alive. They say he resides on the top floor and has attacked many female guests staying there. Some of the women even went insane from the attacks and committed suicide out of the fear they experienced from their encounter with Rupert." I felt a chill consume my body and I looked to the top of the hotel, I could have sworn my mind was playing a trick on me as I saw a man peer out from behind the curtains of one of the rooms at me.

"W-What happened, who exactly killed Rupert?" I hated to admit it but I was feeling a little more than apprehensive about staying here now.

"A father whose only daughter was raped by him, they say he confronted him and they argued about it. Rupert was extremely wealthy so he always got away with his crimes thanks to his father the town's judge and richest man in Quirks. He was a handsome man with the face of an angel and the heart of a devil. The man's daughter had been the object of Rupert's sick twisted fantasies and he demanded her hand in marriage but the old man said no he didn't want his daughter marrying someone outside of their tribe, Quileute I think they were, let alone a man like Rupert. Rupert was so furious at the rejection that he stalked the young maiden for weeks on end and kidnapped her from her way home. He apparently raped her and tortured herbefore they found her on the verge of death. The poor young lass went insane from her torture and the family demanded he be put behind bars. However, like I explained before Rupert's father was the town's only judge at the time easily let his son off the hook and gave the family compensation money. That was an insult to them who took great pride in their family life and bonds and were enraged that he wasn't given any sort of repercussion for his evil deeds. The father went and demanded that Rupert be placed in jail for the rest of his life for his evil deeds on not only his daughter but all the other women he murdered and raped. Rupert laughed at him and an argument ensued which ended up with the old man murdering Rupert with his own gun. They say his spirit refuses to enter its resting place due to the crime committed against him. All I can say is that Clearwater was a strong man." He said shaking his head. I paled and stuttered

"C-Clearwater?" he nodded and looked up at the motel

"Yep, Joseph Clearwater I believe his name was, I give the man props for not putting up with the injustice done to his family." He said smiling, I had enough of that story

"Sir take me to a hotel FAR away from here please."

"Yes ma'am." He said smiling as we drove off, leaving the haunted creepy hotel alone along with the weird man at the window.

"Oh and another thing sir?"

"Hmmm?"

"No more haunted places please."

"Will do my lady."

* * *

><p>AN: Was this chapter a little creepy for you or was it just me? Anywho Read and Review please :P


	5. Chapter 5: Old Feelings?

Hey guys I'm back! Thanks a million for the reviews you guys rock!

* * *

><p>Jacob's POV<p>

After last night, it was safe to say things had been very awkward with Sam, **VERY **awkward. The look he gave me when Leah had a bitch fit, if looks could kill I'd be a dead wolf, er man, um… wolf man? It sucked considering I didn't do ANYTHING to cause Leah to say what she did, it was unfair that he blamed me. I guess he never got over the fact that his Lee Lee went to me willingly, take that Sam! Though I guess I can empathize with him.

After Leah told me about the whole _heat _issue, I've been feeling very apprehensive about going anywhere near the Clearwater residence. As pack leader I'm supposed to look out for the well being of my Beta, just that right now my well being is on stake thanks to my Beta. I was sitting outside of the Cullen's home immersed in my thoughts when two small hands place themselves over my eyes. I smiled knowing who it was.

"Guess who." A sweet melodious voice rang out followed by a giggle. I playfully pondered before answering

"Hmmm…. Is it Renesmee? My Nessie?" I asked grinning as the hands released themselves and I turned to face the beautiful half vampire. Nessie was growing so big in just a matter of a year although she was technically still a toddler, she looked like she was eight now. I smiled even more when she hugged me and sat in my lap. I loved Renesmee with every fiber of my being, however I wasn't going to be romantically involved with her until she was an adult, that's if she wants us to be together like that.

Everyone keeps on saying how much she looks like the leech (Edward) but in all honesty I think she looks just like Bells did when she was a little girl. They even have the same mannerisms especially the biting lip aspect. It's funny… just two years ago I was chasing after Bella and I loved only her and now I'm fawning over her child with Edward.

"Renesmee come inside and get something to eat!" I heard Bells calling her as she stepped outside

"Hey Jake are you staying for dinner?" Bella asked reaching over and hugged me, I breather in her hair unconsciously to which she quickly pulled away. I felt slightly hurt but I knew it was wrong for me to even do that now, she's married after all. She bit her lip unconsciously and I smiled inwardly, it was so good to know some things never changed.

"Nahhh, I have patrol later so I should get going, great to see you Bells, bye Nessie." I smiled fondly ruffling up her hair only to have Renesmee pout and try and fix her hair back. She was indeed very mature for her age but I was so glad that she still had a level of childishness about her. Bella smiled slightly and nodded as a sort of good bye

"I see… sweetie come on go and wash up for dinner ok? I have to ask Jacob something before he leaves." I raised a brow curiously, what on earth could Bella have wanted with me? Nessie nodded and went inside skipping. After she left I turned to see Bella looking at me and folding her arms, a slight frown resting on her face. What did I do now?

"Bells honey, what's the matter?" I asked taking a seat on the stairs again. She looked back to make sure no one was there, I presume, before turning to me in annoyance.

"Jake, what the hell was that about?" she asked annoyed, I couldn't help the grin that broke out on my face, so… my Bells was still around huh? Glad to see becoming a vampire didn't drain her of her personality. No offense Cullens.

"What was what future mother in law?" I asked innocently as she glared at the word, that was a sure way to get a reaction out of the Bella _I _knew.

"Don't call me that Jacob! You may have imprinted on my daughter but you are still my best friend and an adult like me, that's just weird!" She hissed folding her arms.

"Whatever do you mean Bella darling?" I asked in mock innocence, as she let out a frustrated groan and punched my arm playfully. We snickered before full on laughing, it felt so great to have my best friend back, the one I knew.

_"Jake what you did just now um… do you still __like__ me like that?" she asked biting her lip nervously, I was taken aback by her question. Did I still love Bella like that? I never really thought about that, _

_"No, not at all Bells." She only nodded slightly and hugged me tightly to add to my surprise_

_"Jake… thank you for forgiving me for choosing Edward and for protecting me when I was pregnant with Renesmee, I can't imagine not having a best friend like you." She murmured into my ear, I never realized that she still cared for me like that and I was flattered that she cared for me as deeply as she did. She released me and walked back to the house leaving me stunned._

You know it's funny, even though I love Nessie I guess a part of me still loves Bella, not the Bella Cullen I now know but the Bella Swan that Jacob knows. Even if Bella is a pale blood sucker she still is one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen. Now I can't help but wonder … what if Bella picked me? My eyes followed Bella embracing Nessie and kissed her on the cheek. Nessie waved goodbye to me to which I returned but seriously though…

Would Nessie have been our… no, there's no point thinking of what could have been. Is this what Sam goes through? He still loves Leah even though he imprinted on Emily, I guess that imprinting couldn't take away fully who we chose to love. Huh, like I said before no point in wishing for what can't be, I should go see how Leah was doing and if her "condition" had changed. I took one last look at the residence before running into the forest to phase.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the Clearwater residence I immediately could sense something was off. I was smart enough to tie my clothes to my leg before I phased and put on my clothes in no time at all. It was nearing seven pm and the house was in darkness. I quickly made my way up the steps and rapped on the door, I waited and no answer. I decided to try my luck again but to my disappointment I still received no answer. I sighed in defeat and turned around to walk away when I saw a vehicle pull up. I recognized it as Charlie's truck and trekked up to it as the doors opened.<p>

Sue and Charlie got out of the front seat and Seth hoped out from the back. My eyes immediately looked caught sight of a cast on Sue's left hand. Where was Leah?

"Sue! What happened to your arm?" I asked concerned looking around for my MIA Beta. Seth spoke up

"Leah's not here Jacob." He replied his voice void of emotions, something that rarely ever happened to the energetic teen. I raised my brow,

"What do you mean not here? Where is she then?" I asked folding my arms, he shrugged sluggishly, I sniffed the air slightly, wait was he crying? I looked at his eyes and that confirmed my suspicion.

"Seth what ha-"

"Leah and I had a fight and I kicked her out." Sue interrupted me tiredly, she had her right hand on her temple massaging it as Charlie led her to the house. I couldn't believe my ears, those two were so close what on earth was going on? I turned to Seth who turned to me and started speaking about the situation that arose

"It was horrible Jake, Mom told Leah to bring a basket of food as a sorry for what she said to Sam last night since they were upset." He began, yeah I know he was angry the dude gave me a death glare like it was my fault. He continued "So Leah told mom no and then mom got angry and they started arguing, Mom was like 'Leah! What happened with Sam happened years ago! They tried to fight it' and Leah was like ' They didn't try to resist anything Mom! Emily resisted for three days and Sam went straight into Emily's arms.' After that Leah got really angry and she became extremely cruel in her comments she told mom that she and Hamlet were alike in that both their mothers didn't even wait a year before jumping into the arms of another man. Well after she said that Mom slapped her and well, you know." He ended quickly and took a deep breath, I was shocked that Leah would say something so mean to Sue, ok sure she was a total harpy around the pack in the past but ever since she joined me all that changed, a bit, and she had been nicer too. Did the heat have anything to do with this?

"Ok instead of patrolling let's try and find Leah alright?" I said smiling as he broke out into a grin and hugged me and then let go. It would be best if no one knew what happened here besides us, if Sam found out he would probably get pissed off.

"What's going on here?"

Well speak of the devil.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright that's it for today folks hope you enjoyed it :D


	6. Chapter 6: Drunk Nonsense

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight in any form or fashion this fan fiction is purely an idea that came to me. Thanks for the reviews! Anyways let's get started :)

* * *

><p>Seth's POV<p>

Why was everything going wrong today? Mom and Leah had a fight in which Leah got kicked out and mom broke her hand. Then I find Jake here demanding where Leah is when I can't really explain where she went even though I wanted to. To top it all off Sam just came after my explanation so I probably have to say it all over again and he and Jake are glaring at each other. Could today get any worse?

"What do you mean Leah is 'gone'? Gone where?" Sam asked looking from me to Jacob and back, I felt a headache start to form and I groaned and massaged my temple. Jacob, thankfully, decided to answer him. I was almost hoarse from crying for hours after Sis left us.

"Leah and Sue had a fight and Sue kicked Leah out." He looked shocked to say the least,

"Sue kicked out Lee Lee? The Hell-"

"They were fighting over you and Emily Sam, Mom wanted Sis to go over and give you guys a basket of food as a peace offering and apologize for what she said last night, Leah obviously said no and then they started arguing in which Leah talked about Mom jumping into the arms of Charlie when Dad had not been dead for even a yeah ." Sam jaw hung open in shock, it was funny to see his expression but right now I can't even muster a chuckle.

"Sue did WHAT?" Wait, did he just blame Mom and not Leah? Ok, I'm officially confused as to what goes on in the mind of Sam Uley.

"Why are you suddenly defending Leah Sam? Shouldn't you be happy that Sue took your side over her daughter's?" Jacob asked curious as to why the sudden sense of concern coming from my sister's ex-boyfriend. Heck I'm curious too, yeah Sam why _are _you defending Leah now?

"The reason I came over here wasn't to pick a fight with Leah, I wanted to apologize for everything I said and done to her in the past. I was kinda hoping we could have started over a new leaf, as friends." He added quickly as Jacob and I picked up our jaws from the floor. W.H.A.T.?

"You want to be friends… With Leah? Did you hit your head on your way home last night or something Sam?" I asked gawking at his new found change. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair,

"No Seth it's just that last night made me realize that Lee was right, about everything. When she was in my pack I didn't act like I gave a damn about her, she was suffering for so long right in front of me and I swear that if another man had treated her like I did then I would have killed him." He added his face a mixture of agony and anger. Okkkkkkk then, I think I'm dreaming so I pinched myself. Ouch! Ok definitely awake. I was so angry at Sam and Emily for causing my sister pain but after I phased I understood though I still was angry at them.

"Sam, are you in love with Leah?" Jacob asked folding his arms with a raised brow, both Sam and I looked startled at his question. Sam hesitated for a bit

"Yes… I still love Leah but not in the way I love-"

"-Emily, yeah I get that Sam but is this the whole reason why you kept Leah so close even when you got engaged to Emily? You can't fully let go of Leah but due to the imprinting you will always keep on choosing Emily, right Sam?" Jacob asked a frown settled on his face

"Yes…" Sam replied hanging his head down in shame,

"I- I don't understand why the imprinting didn't fully kill my love for Leah, I don't want to see her in pain over me and Em but the thought of seeing her with another man makes my blood boil." He replied curling his hand into a ball.

"So… it is true… imprinting doesn't fully…" Jacob murmured to himself holding his chin.

* * *

><p>What was going on here? I'm not sure how we ended up inside but here we were in the living room with both the older men drinking Jack Daniels, a few bottles well. Sam was on his 9th beer and was pouring out his heart to me and Jake, who was equally as drunk.<p>

"I-It's my fault that Leah left! S-S-She hates me doesn't *hic* she Seph? I'm so terrible! Leaaahhhhhhh!" Sam sobbed, Jacob shook his head also sobbing

"N-No it's my fault! If I had been a better Alpha to my *hic* Beta, she would still be heeerrrrreeee. Leah I I I'm sorryyyyyy! *hic*" He slurred sobbing taking another swig of the beer. Sam nodded

"Yeaaahhhhh, you *hic* sukkk, Leah should have stayed with me and then non off this w-would h-h-have happened." He slurred burping before crying again.

"I-I know right *hic* you k-know what? You're awesome!* hic* We should totally right a s-song about how a-awesome Reah is! *hic*" Sam shook his head before taking another sip of his beer.

"N-No Jacoob, y-you're awesome *hic* l-like we should totally write a s-s-song about L-L- I forgot her name, what was it?*hic* Emily? Maya?*hic* Rebecca? *hic*"

"Naahhh it was Bella *hic*I think it was Bella *hic* Seth, man did I t-tell you how *hic* awesome you are? You are so awesome! D-Do you want to be Alpha? Go and take the stupid position I-I don't want it." I shook my head

"B-Bella, why don't you looovvee me? *Hic* I'll put on glitter *hic* so that I can sparkle toooo*hic*" He said at our cat Misty, picking her up and kissing her. Misty meowed and tried to break free only to have Jacob squeeze her to his chest.

"Ooohhhh B-Bella you look so pretty tonight, *hic* you n-never looked better in yyooouur l-life *hic*" he said kissing my cat again only for Misty to hiss and scratch him on the face. He yelped and released her before crying, Sam patted Jacob on the back and glared at the ground

"Y-You evil leeeccchhhh! If it weren't for you my Leah would still be *hic* mine! Sethhh did you know that Leah was wild in b-bed? I mean *hic* she was absolutely amazing, Emily c-can't compare to her*hic." I had enough and screamed as the mental images poured themselves into my head. I ran into the kitchen got my trusty pan came back in and whacked the both of them over their heads. A complete K.O winner Seth!

Well, tonight was indeed one of the most disturbing if not interesting moments of my life and thankfully I got that all on tape.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok I'm sure you guys had enough of the random chapters for a while so I will stop with them for a while XD. Read and Review and thanks for all the support guys! I hope you didn't hate it to much BTW I purposely spelt the words wrong :)


	7. Chapter 7: New Friends

A/N: Unto the next one! Glad to see you guys enjoyed a drunk Sam and Jacob XD This time we're going back to Leah alright :D Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

><p>After much consideration and a few hours later I finally ended up in a pretty decent hotel WAY outside of Quirks. It was small but hey, the cheaper the better right? All I needed was a place to stay until I find my own place. Yes, you heard right, I'm going to look for a place to call my own. The fight with Mom made me realize that I needed independence from her and once I'm settled then I can finally be done with rules and curfews (I'm ashamed to admit I do indeed have curfews, thanks a lot Mom for making me the lamest 21 year old around) I slightly wonder though if Sam, Jake and the others heard about the fight yet? I wonder how they're taking it… Ah who gives a damn, I'm a free woman! I jumped unto the bed and sighed, it was so comfy which was surprising for a cheap motel but hey I'm not complaining.<p>

I probably should let Seth know I'm here, but then again… I looked at the clock on the wall, it was after eleven which meant that Mom would be home and I don't want to speak to her right now so I decided against it, I'm not usually asleep by this time anyways so I might as well do some looking around of my environment, well Jake won't be able to say I'm skylarking on patrol since I am going to technically patrol my area right?

I made my mind up and put on a sweater with a pair of jeans, I locked my room and made my way down to the lobby where the only other people that were there was a woman who looked like she was twenty five and a man who looked about the same age, they were arguing about something but stopped as soon as they saw me

"We'll discuss this later." The man said in a whisper but thanks to my super human hearing I easily caught it. He turned on his heels and walked down the corridor bumping my shoulder as he did. The ass had the nerve to glare at me and say

"Watch where you're going girly." I was about to make a comment but stopped as I felt a hand on my shoulder. The woman had smiled at me apologetically and said

"Sorry he's usually nicer but nights like these usually anger him the most." I raised a brow

"Nights like these?"

"Yes… he hates full moons with a passion due to… circumstances, my name is Ailen Maka, the man you just met is Luka Maka." She was Native American? I guess she's mixed since I've never seen such dark green eyes on a Native American as well as blonde hair. Ever.

"Why is your brother such a douche? You'd think he'd know how to treat a woman better." I grumbled rubbing my shoulder, Ailen giggled

"No not brother husband." I felt embarrassed, great going Leah insult her husband I'm sure she wants to be friends with a chick who dissed her man.

"Oh… I'm sorry Ailen, I didn't know…" She smiled, which I was hoping was a good sign.

"Don't worry about it, others have told me that as well you aren't the first and surely won't be the last, Um…?

"Oh me? My names Leah Clearwater I'm from around these parts are you two visiting?" I asked looking at the corridor her husband walked down. She nodded and smiled sadly

"Yes… we don't really have a permanent home to say the least, you could say we've travelled almost half the globe already." I know she's sad for not having a home and I know it sucks and all but damn I wish I could travel around half the world too. Imagine being free and not having to worry about anyone bothering you namely, mothers, pack members, cousins and…exes.

We took a seat on the side of the lobby and talked, she was very interesting to say the least.

"Oh so what tribe are you from?" I asked ,I don't know why I'm being so nice to this lady I don't even know her! She seemed surprised before answering

"Oh I'm from the Mapuche tribe, well to be more specific my father's Mapuche but my mother was from Austria hence why I look white save for my skin." Well that makes sense in a weird sort of way.

"So Ailen when did you meet Luka?" I was curious to know how a woman as kind as her could have such a cold man like him by her side, she surely deserved better. Her face brightened when I asked my question, she was such a gorgeous woman it made me feel self conscious about myself.

"I met Luka in high school, we bumped into each other quite by accident really, I was the new girl and he was the popular kid. I was walking down the school's hall with my nose in a book like always when I bumped into someone. My books went flying everywhere and everyone was laughing at me I was so embarrassed that I ran away leaving behind the mess I made. I skipped all my classes to sulk out on the roof when Luka interrupted me by bringing my books for me. I was touched by his kindness and we ended up becoming friends." She ended with a smile, this woman gave Emily competition for smiling good God. Her story reminded me so much of the first time I met Sam except instead of running away I swore at him for my twisted ankle.

"So, if it's not too much to ask why exactly do you guys travel so much?" she looked uncomfortable and hesitated before answering

"Um… well…"

"That's none of your business." We both turned to look at Luka who stood near the door frame glaring at me coolly. I've never been one to back down so I returned it with intensity. What did I do now?

"Dude what is your problem?" I yelled getting up from my chair, he looked down on me and snorted before turning to his wife.

"Ailen, we should go to sleep now we have to leave early in the morning." He said before disappearing again, to my surprise and displeasure she nodded and got up.

"Wait a minute Ailen, you shouldn't let him talk to you like that, and you're not his dog!" I exclaimed grabbing her arm only to find her gently take it off. She shook her head

"Sorry Leah, like I said he's not usually like this… its just that well… nights like these bring back bad memories that's all. You'll see, in the morning he'll be nicer I promise. Please don't hold it against my husband." She pleaded grabbing my hands in hers. I pitied her for putting up with such a man but I guess there must be a reason why he changed the way he did.

"Alright… I guess this is where we part ways right? I had fun talking to you Ailen, I hope we see each other again." I said letting a loop sided smile show on my face. She smiled and hugged me before making her way down the dark corridor. What strange people…

* * *

><p>I awoke a few hours later to a large crash from downstairs. I heard muffled growling and a whine, my eyes shut open when I did. Did my pack brothers find me? I looked at the clock on the wall. It was 4:30, who would come looking for me now? Ugh… of all the times to get hot flashes, my skin was burning up. AGAIN. I muttered angrily and kicked off the comforters and made my way down the stairs to the source of the noise. I took a flash light from the room since I didn't want to wake up the whole building by turning on all the lights. I made my way to the second crash, which was coming from the garden. I cautiously made my way outside, the fog was blinding I could hardly see a thing.<p>

Another crunch, I turned around and could make out the outline of a wolf,

"Seth? Seth is that you-" I was cut off when the wolf snarled and leapt at my throat, missing by a few inches thanks to my side stepping ability. I fell to the ground in a daze, I quickly searched for my flashlight and pointed it towards the wolf. I wish I didn't

The "wolf" was malformed, its eyes were large and pitch black which contrasted the disgusting blood red color of its fur. Its snout was abnormally long as well as its fangs, it was extremely bulky and its ears were cut short. It was easily twice the size of my pack brothers even Sam, I attempted to crawl away slowly but stopped as my hand touched something soft I looked down and semi shrieked. My hands were on a fore arm presumably from the body it was eating before I interrupted its meal. It was about to attack again but stopped and sniffed the air. It looked confused and looked straight at me, I stiffened as it approached me and sniffed me all over especially my lower half. I tried to move but I was frozen by fear. I thought hard for thoughts of Emily and Sam so I could have phased to attack it. I tried to get the rage built up but no matter what I did I wasn't changing. A sense of chilling realization set in.

I couldn't phase. I was so screwed, but my panic was doubled when the wolf started tearing away my clothes. What was it doing? Carlisle's warning came back at full force, my eyes widened. Heat. I was in heat oh shit. No wonder the wolf was nuzzling me and ripping my clothes from my body. It didn't want to eat me, it wanted to- YUCK! I punched it in its face and ran while it was stunned. I could hear it approaching fast and I felt myself panic even more. I didn't want to get raped by a over grown malformed mutt! The hotel was far away, well it felt like it and I was losing the race and all but gave up when I felt myself being dragged into the bushes by a pair of hands. I almost screamed but the hand clamped itself over my mouth. My capture sprayed something on me which felt cold and sticky.

I breathed hard as I heard twigs snapping and an audible sniff followed by a growl before the wolf went running away from the area. I breathed a sigh of relief and looked at my hero/capture and again my eyes widened.

"Ailen! What are you doing here?" I whispered harshly as she released her hands from my mouth. She looked serious and looked at the area where the wolf just was before sighing.

"I'm so sorry Leah, I didn't want to get you involved with our issues." Issues? What was she blabbing about?

"Issues what are you talking about?" I asked softly in fear that, that **thing** would hear us and come back

"Leah I know you're a werewolf, I smelt it on you the time we met." How did she? Wait a minute don't tell me…

"Ailen are you also a werewolf?" She nodded, how could she be? I didn't pick up the wolf smell from here at all. What was going on here? There were other female wolves?

"I know what you're thinking Leah, the reason I don't smell like one is because of this neat little spray here. It's made from wolfs bane, rose hips and willows bark. It masks our smell from other wolves so we can travel undetected as we please from curious canines." She said showing me the small bottle that she used earlier, a rustle in the bush made me tense and unintentionally cling to her arm in fright

"It's coming back!" She shook her head and pointed at the head that popped out of the bushes. Luka, boy was I glad to see him.

"She knows? About everything?" he asked, Ailen gave a quick nod and he sighed and ran a hand through his hair and looked at me. I raised a brow,

"Look Leah that thing you bumped into earlier is the reason why my wife and I cannot stay in a place for too long. I'm surprised he found us as quick as he did. Ailen." He turned and looked at her, I looked at her quickly when she put a cloth over my nose

"Sorry Leah but this is for your own good."

"Ailen what are y-" I said but my voice slurred as I got dizzy, I heard slow talking, it sounded like Ailen was apologizing to me. I felt vision fading fast and I struggled to stay awake. I was scared, what did they plan on doing to me? Would I never see my family and friends again? All of those thoughts faded as I inevitably lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>AN: Hi! How was it? Tell me what you think, review please!


	8. Chapter 8: Discoveries

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, loving your support, so you want to know what happened to Leah? Well read and find out :)

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sounds of birds outside my window sill, tweeting their damn mouths off. Ugh… my head was killing me, I've got to ask Mom for some aspirin. I heard a rap on the door, probably Mom checking on me.<p>

"Come in." I called holding my head, to my surprise Ailen walked in carrying bowl of water. I looked at her in confusion

"Ailen what are you doing in my room?" Last night's happenings flashed in my mind and I gasped before my eyes narrowed in a glare. Pissed didn't begin to describe how I felt at the moment. She smiled nervously and placed the bowl of water beside my bed side table.

"Look Leah about last night, I didn't want to bring you here-"

"Kidnap, you mean." I added coldly folding my arms, I can't believe I trusted her! She winced but nodded slowly

"Yes, we indeed kidnapped you but it was for the best trust me." I snorted at her comment. Best? Who was she fooling?

"I had a pack! Family! What am I supposed to do now? They'll go frantic with worry!" I yelled in frustration, she sighed and wiped the damp cloth over my forehead but I knocked it off away in anger.

"I am so sorry Leah we didn't know, I'll return you to your pack I promise and I know you want an explanation but right now I can't, I wish I could but I just can't. Leah I know you're confused but that night if we had left you, you would have died by now or worse." She shuddered. What could have been worse than being killed- flash backs from last night flashed across my memory- Ok that was definitely worse than death, YUCK.

"I want to go home NOW. You had your chance to tell me why but chose not to, I can't believe I even trusted you! You're just a liar like everyone else." I exclaimed bitterly pushing her hand off my forehead ignoring her wince. I put my legs over the sides of the bed and attempted to walk only to have my legs give out and had not Ailen caught me I would be on the floor. I turned to her in confusion looking from my legs to her. Ailen looked at me apologetically

"Leah, you've been unconscious for four days, your legs are sleeping still that's why." My eyes widened, FOUR DAYS? My family must be frantic and think that I ran away from home on purpose since I never called! Seth! Mom!

"I want to go home now! Take me home now! You know what never mind I'll get home by myself!" I yelled shoving her away from me only to crumple on the floor, Ailen quickly was by my side helping me up

"Leah it would be impossible for you to get home on your own right now… You're thousands of miles away from home." She said gently helping me over to the window, I pulled down the curtain and my heart dropped. She was right, outside was NOT La Push, there was snow filled mountains everywhere and not another house in sight plus it was so sunny and had meadows, this was a beautiful scene but I felt frightened. They could kill me and no one would ever find me.

"W-where am I?" I squeaked out breathing hard, my heart felt like it was going to leap out of my chest at any moment. Ailen brought me back to the bed

"You're in Switzerland." She stated softly as I freaked out and moved far away from her,

"There's no need to be afraid Leah, I'll escort you home. Please try to relax I assure you no harm will come your way." She smiled slightly while I glared at her, she sighed and got up and picked up a pair of clothes that suspiciously looked like mine. I looked down and paled, someone took off my clothes while I was unconscious…did they rape me? That could explain why I couldn't walk so good a while ago- oh wait nope if they were **that **rough I would be feeling it. Ok so they didn't rape me but why'd they take off my clothes- oh yeah that thing ripped my clothes off well majority of it anyways.

"Leah I changed you so don't worry no one had their way with you, you're clothes were ripped up by the wolf so I had to change them especially with Luka and Jason around." She showed me the little bits and pieces of what was left of my clothes. I only nodded a lot more calm than before, wait a minute can she read my thoughts?

"Yes I can Leah." She said with a mysterious smile on her face, but that's impossible she's not my pack member unless…

"How can you be a wolf but not my pack mate but still can read my thoughts? Are you vampire as well?" I asked suspiciously, she looked uneasy with my question

"Leah that question-" a voice interrupted her

"Oh she's awake!" we turned to the door and a pretty brunette who looked like Ailen except with longer hair and blue eyes. She smiled at us and walked over to me with a plate of food, I sniffed it and my stomach growled loudly making me blush and both the women giggle. Yep definitely sisters

"Miss Leah do you want some Bürli?" she asked placing the food on the bed side table, what did she say? I thought that was bread, cheese and some kind of chocolate cake

"Um some what?" I asked confused,

"It means small bread, and the cheese is blue cheese as well as feta or goat cheese, and that on the side is Schokolade Kuchen a personal favorite chocolate cake here, it tastes like heaven or earth." She said taking a slice of cake from the large decorated plate. Her facial expression told me she wasn't lying when she said it tastes like heaven on earth. I decided to try the cake first since Ailen looked like she died and went to heaven. I took a small bite of the cake and I felt fireworks go off in my mouth. It was so good, better than sex! I shoved the rest of it into my mouth relishing in the taste of the desert, Ailen and I ate and ate until only one piece was left. I saw her eyeing it and I growled slightly, it was _my _food in the first place. Ailen returned my growl, and glared at me, neither of us were willing to give up on the piece of cake.

"Ailen it's mine! That chick brought it for me." I hissed pulling the plate closer to me but she quickly tugged it her way

"Well she's _my sister _I deserve the last piece!" she argued, the lady behind us sighed at the commotion

"Ailen give her the last piece it was hers in the first place." She scolded her gently, Ailen whined but finally gave me the last piece which I decided to break in half and give her. She looked surprised at me and looked at me in confusion

"It's for helping me out when I couldn't walk earlier." I said quickly blushing slightly at the look of surprise from the sisters. Ailen smiled gratefully and quickly devoured the last piece along with me who ate my piece equally as fast.

"Oh yes! I didn't introduce myself, my name is Ruby Smithers." She said putting out her hand for me to shake it which I took. Anyone who can make a cake THAT good is more than welcomed to shake my hand.

"Ruby's my younger sister." She said smiling up at her another voice came rang out

"As well as my imprint." I looked over quickly and my jaw dropped, Luka walked over to us in stride placing his arms around Ailen's waist and kissed her cheek before smiling at me. Imprint? Impossible! How can he be Ruby's imprint and still be Ailen's husband?

"Well Leah for starters I guess I should tell you how this whole confusion happened." She said calmly, I completely forgot she could read my mind. I held my head protectively and glared at her

"Stop reading my mind!" I hissed glaring at her childishly to which she just smiled.

"When I was seventeen, Luka and I were dating for about three years. My younger sister Ruby was dating Jason, her now husband. Luka phased on the night of our three year anniversary but because of laws he was forbidden from telling me. The next day we were walking to school when he saw Ruby on her way to school and imprinted on her." She said disdainfully, which made Luka wince, he continued

"You see Leah I loved Ai a lot and was so confused when I suddenly felt strange and felt like nothing else mattered but Ruby, my whole world was Ruby. I tried to run away with Ai in the and other direction she was confused why I was trying to take her away from school when we we're on the way there. Ai was a huge nerd so she hated missing school." He laughed as he got a glare from his wife but continued

"I told her that we should have run away so that we wouldn't have to deal with pointless affections for other people. Ailen didn't understand and rejected the notion and went back to school thinking I was joking around. I tried to follow her but I got wind of Ruby's sweet smell and followed it instead, she was talking with Jason as they approached the freshman's class. I got really jealous and had to calm myself down before I phased so I opted to go to class. Once there I ignored Ailen and my mind was flooded with pictures of Ruby." He said and this time Ailen winced but calmed down after he kissed her hair.

"A few days later I was still avoiding Ailen and watching Ruby, one day when it was time to go home Ailen demanded that I tell her why I've been avoiding I blurted out that I didn't want to be together anymore that I found someone better for me I also told her that she should find someone better for her that I wasn't good enough. Ailen started crying and begged me to tell her what she did wrong but I didn't know what to say other than that. The elder's of our town told me not to pursue her anymore but chase after my imprint since she was my soul mate. I made the stupid mistake of listening to them and broke off our relationship. I made it my mission in life to get Ruby to dump her boyfriend for me." He said taking a deep breath, I could hear the remorse in his voice. Ruby continued

"Yeah, he told me what happened with the whole imprinting thing as well as the wolf genes. I was freaked out because he was like my brother and for him to dump my sister for me made me feel like a relationship wrecker. My sister was crying constantly for days on end and my mom allowed her to stay home from school, Ailen began to lose weight since she refused to eat anything and her hair even began to fall out! She thought he dumped her for a popular kid and thought it was only time and she shouldn't have been surprised at the outcome. One day I went to meet Luka to tell him to leave me alone for the unteempth time, since I wasn't dumping Jason for him since I wasn't that kind of girl. He pleaded with me but I wouldn't budge so he kissed me. To our surprise Ailen had gone for a walk in the forest behind our house and saw me and Luka kissing and thought I was the one who stole Luka. I tried to explain to her what happened but she refused to listen to me and shut herself up in her bedroom. Mum went to check on her the next day and found that she had run away. I ordered Luka to go and bring her back and explain to her what really happened. When he was gone I went to the village Elders in the country side and begged them to release us from the imprinting but they told me it couldn't be broken however, the imprint had a choice in what they wanted their imprinter to be." She said breathing in some air after talking for so long

"Wait what do you mean could be whatever? The imprinter and the imprint are soulmates that are bound to be together…right? Well that's what I was told." I murmured.

_I'm so sorry Leah I tried to fight it, I really did but I couldn't win, we never wanted to hurt you I swear. We tried to fight it but it's impossible to break it. We just had to accept fate and what was meant to be._

_What are you talking about Emily? Whose "we"? _

_Leah… Sam and I are together_

"Not so Leah an Elder told me that the imprinter had to be whatever the imprint wished whether it was a lover, friend or protector. Anything! When I heard it I decided to try it out with Luka. When he came back with my sister I found out that she had phased after they argued about me and her coming home. I knew what I had to do, I could tell they still loved each other and I refused to be the problem when I could be the cure. I asked Luka if he was still in love with my sister, he hesitated for a while but told me yes. I knew then I had to do what I had to do, I ordered Luka to remain a friend and to never love me another day in his life. After I said that a funny look entered his eyes and he blacked out, when he awoke a few minutes later all look of love and devotion was gone. I couldn't believe it worked, I managed to break the lover's imprint! Luka immediately went looking for my sister but she didn't believe him at first until I explained what happened. Ai and Luka got back together and married when they hit twenty." She ended smiling at the couple proudly, I looked over at Luka and he indeed looked at her like a brother would look at a sister.

"I-It's not true… It _can't _be true if it is then that would mean…" my eyes widened when the realization kicked in. Emily could have given Sam back to me, Sam and I could have been married by now if she had just told him to think of her like a friend

But she didn't. She kept Sam to herself not caring if I was in depression for months on end after that, not caring if I lost a lot of weight and had to enter the hospital, not caring if Sam and I were engaged and would have married in future. Not caring about me her own family. She chose him over ME.

"It is true Leah look at us, Ailen and I are married! If Ruby didn't break the lover's imprint I would still be pursuing her." Luka shuddered holding Ailen closer. Ruby nodded "Imprinting has different aspects, the most common is the lover's aspect that an imprinter feels immediately for their imprint, the friend's imprint where the two remain friends and the protector's imprint that accompanies both.

"You see Leah the reason why so many imprints never release their imprinters is because the imprinters are always so charismatic and loving. They are most often than not won over by the imprinter especially if they are single." She said shaking her head.

_Especially when they're single. Especially when they're single. Especially when they're _**single.**

Emily was single when she met Sam! So all this time she lied to me? All this time? I felt feelings of malice and hatred that buried themselves surface once again. That no good mangled face home wrecker! I'll never forgive her! If I was near Emily when I heard this news I would have killed her with my hands, the only way to stop me was if Sam had killed me himself and even then I'd come back as a zombie to hurt her.

"Take me home NOW, I've heard enough." I said trying to calm myself down, Ailen looked at me horrified

"Leah no! You can't do that!" she said rushing over to my side and kept me from getting up. Luka an Ruby looked at her confused

"Do what Ai? Sweetie it's time to send Leah back-"

"NO! She's going to kill her cousin who's her ex's imprint!" she yelled as I struggled to get up, they looked at me in shock. Dang! I forgot she could read my mind!

"Get off me and why shouldn't I? She STOLE Sam from me! That no good two faced mangled slut!" I screamed trying to break free from her grip, great I forgot that she is also a wolf which meant she's strong as well.

"Only if you promise to not murder your cousin!" she warned, I nodded and she let go of me

"I promise I won't kill her… I'll just mangle the good side of her face." I whispered the last part evilly and she shot me a dirty look

"I was just playing sheesh! Besides she's an Alpha's imprint so it's certain death if I harmed her in anyway." I said sourly.

"Leah… hate will not get you anywhere as well as bitterness, it will only destroy you in the long run." She pleaded with me holding my hands. If I was to go down I'd take her with me.

"Whatever just take me home please." I rolled my eyes rubbing my temple at an oncoming headache. She nodded and Ruby handed me my suitcase, I picked it up and walked downstairs without another word. On walking into the hallway I could tell the house was large but it was when I got downstairs I really saw how massive it was. I didn't know they were rich! Marble floors, nice.

"You must be Leah right?" I stopped looking at the details of the house and looked over to a well built white guy who wore glasses and had a baby in his arms. I raised a brow as he approached me with the kid babbling and smiling at me, from the lack of any teeth I'd say she's about five months.

"Cute kid and yeah I'm Leah who are you? The Manny?" I asked casually which earned a laugh from the man in question

"No my dear, I'm not a "Manny" but the owner of this house, my name is Jason Smithers, it's a pleasure to meet you and this is Arianna." I blushed with embarrassment I really need to stop insulting these women's husbands.

"Sorry, it's just that you don't look rich… I figured you'd look like a overly greased haired rich clothes wearing snob, glad to see you're not." I laughed nervously and took his hand and shook it. He laughed as well

"Don't feel bad I get that a lot isn't that right Arianna?" He cooed at the baby who gave a gummy smile, awww she was so cute! I just want to pinch her cheeks so chubby!

" So what do you do anyways? Are you a rich kid or something and inherited this house from dear old Daddy or Mommy or something?" He laughed again clearly amused

"I like you Leah but no I wasn't born rich, in fact I was born into poverty to two parents who worked for $ 200 a week. Because I was so poor I didn't have any toys or anything so I used what ever I could find to amuse myself. I loved studying and was a constant A+ student thanks to it I received a scholar ship to go to St. Emporia that's where I met Ruby and the others. I studied to be a doctor to help the less fortunate, since no one was willing to help us when I was growing up, we usually went to sleep hungry and lived in a worn down shack in the coldness of London. No one cared for you if you were poor so I had to make it in life myself." He said smiling sadly

"Oh…. Sorry about what I said before it was really rude I had no clue that I touched a personal thing, sorry again." When will I learn to keep my mouth shut? I was out of line with that one though I had another question to ask

"Um if you help the poor how did you make all that money to build the place?" he smiled and adjusted his glasses

"Well… I'm in marketing to put it slightly so I make a little money from time to time." How could he make a little if this house was five times bigger than my home which meant you'd have to have A LOT of cash to afford a place like this.

"I see well it was nice meeting you Jason and Arianna but I got to go, I have a personal "meeting" to attend to with my dear Cousin Emily who'll be _dying _to see me." I said smirking, he didn't even pick it up and only nodded

"Oh ok I hope you have fun Leah with your cousin and it was a pleasure to meet you." Don't worry dude I w_ill. _He left after a maid called him about something, Ailen and Luka came down stairs about five minutes after that. She wore another long sleeved sweater, with a pair of skinny jeans, how drab. Luka walked closely behind her holding her hand as they walked down.

"Leah are you ready to go? The car is waiting out front." She said releasing her hand from his, he looked disappointed but allowed her to. She wasn't kidding he was way different from last night I mean a few nights ago, he was like a totally different person.

"Yeah I'm ready…" I said marching out the front door, hands in pocket. The clothes were really comfortable even if it was pure white, Ailen handed me a black jacket to keep me warm. She wasn't kidding I'm in heat and my body was hotter than usual but I felt like I was freezing to death. I never imagined it to be so icy on the mountain side. My eyebrow raised as a Mercedes benz pulled up in front of the house. Definitely rich.

"What are you waiting for Leah? Come on in!" Ailen said hoping in the back while Luka took the front with the driver. I went in and closed the door quickly, as the leather seats sunk in as I sat. So this is the Benz experience? Nice.

* * *

><p>We touched down in the airport about 9 hours later, much to my stomach's joy. We drove in a taxi for about forty five minutes to La Push and it was safe to say I was excited to see everyone again, especially my dear cousin Emily. The taxi dropped us off at the outskirts and we walked into the surrounding area. I had a huge smile on my face as we got close to the housing I could see my mom and Seth again after four days! As we got closer you could see something was immediately off. The grass was over grown in my front yard and I mean it shot up, Seth was supposed to cut it the day Mom and I got into a fight. Mom would never allow it to look so untidy ever, I ran up my front porch and knocked on the door, it opened slightly. There was no way Mom would have left this open on purpose something had to happen.<p>

I stepped inside and my stomach dropped, things were scattered everywhere the couch was ripped up the telephone was on the floor, broken along with vases and pictures and the tv. I ran into the kitchen, food was scattered all over the floor, I saw maggots crawling all over the rottening meat. I gagged instantly at the horrid smell. The fridge was on the floor, chair s was knocked over. I ran upstairs in a panic.

"MOM? SETH? I'M HOME!" I yelled opening the doors starting from Seth's room, it was untidy as usual but it smelt strange, I couldn't make out this scent at all. I ran to Mom's room next, I prayed that they were inside and would just jump out and say surprise or something like that, I hel my breath and pushed it open

No such luck. Mom's bed was torn and her perfume were lying on the floor broken, her clothes scattered all over her floor. That strange smell was in here too! In fact it was every where in the house.

I ran down stairs past Ailen and Luka towards the other homes where my brothers were as well as the other wolves. I didn't care if they followed me or not I was in a panic, my heart was thumping like crazy and I felt sick to my stomach.

I reached Jared's home first, it was just like mine, every house I went to was the same, deserted. I reached Sam and Emily's house last. I breathed in deeply and shoved it open, it was no better in fact one thing I smelt here that I didn't with the other houses was an abundance of blood. I covered my mouth as I gagged and bile started to rise from my stomach, I smelt all my pack brothers blood in here as well as some of the imprints, namely Emily. I entered the living room and saw blood stains on the carpets and walls, I lost it and the bile I tried to force back down came up and unto the floor.

I sobbed falling to the ground, where was everyone? I heard a noise from upstairs and ran straight up there kicking Sam's bedroom open, it was a mess in here too… I heard that noise again and ran straight inside the bathroom. I slipped on some kind of liquid, I swore as I hit my head on the floor and rubbed it. God what stinked in here?

Something in the tub moved again making the ceramic sound again,I walked over cautiously and shoved away the curtain with my hand. It fell off and dropped to the floor and revealed a person lying inside the tub.

Sam! I took him out of the bathtub and held him in my arms, he was alive but barely. His chest was clawed up and from the looks of it, it wasn't healing fast enough because of how deep the gashes were.

"Sam? Sam wake up, it's me Leah! Sam come on Sam wake up please." I pleaded hitting his face slightly, he moaned a little and opened his eyes slightly

"Lee… Lee?"

"Yes it's me Sam, what happened here? Why were you attacked? No! Don't black out on me Sam! Sam? Shit!" I swore as he went unconscious again. Ailen and Luka rushed over to me and Ailen stooped down to check his wounds

"Leah is he dead-"

"NO! He's not! Ailen who attack my family and pack mates? Where is everyone?" I yelled wiping away the tears that dropped from my eyes only to smudge my face with his blood.

"Leah it's not safe we should get out of here. Here give me Sam." Luka said attempting to pry him out of my hands only to have me growl at him. He looked at me and rolled his eyes before I relinquished my hold of him. He careful placed Sam on his back and looked back at me

"Leah we need to go now, I'll explain everything one were out of the area but right now it's not safe." He said walking out the door leaving me stunned. I looked at my hands that smelt and were covered in Sam's blood, what on earth happened here?

"Leah… here I'll help you up."

"Mom… Seth…" I murmured as she hoisted me to my feet, I became silent as she led me back down stairs were Luka was waiting. I walked down the stairs with Ailen's help and we walked in the direction of the main road in silence. The only noise that could be heard between us was Sam's shallow breathing. Luka phased into a navy blue wolf and Ailen went on his back signaling me to do the same, she held Sam while I hopped on his back and I took him back. It was nearly night again which meant whatever did this might be back. Ailen sprayed us again with that concussion before we took off into the forest to escape the mess that La Push had become.

What on earth happened here?

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the reviews and views guys Hope you liked this one I had to constantly re-write this chapter and I mean constantly that's why it took so long. Read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9: The Doctor

_**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for reviewing the last chapters of this story it means a lot to me and for even reading it for that matter! Here's the next chapter enjoy :D **_

* * *

><p><em><em> We were running a good distance away from La Push to God only knows where, I had to keep my grip on Sam steady throughout the run as he almost slipped a few times. Now was probably the only time I hated how big he was, it was hard to maintain hold on his body due to his injuries I couldn't hold him tight as I wanted to. I wonder if the Cullens were attacked as well?

"Um Luka could you turn left please? I need to find something out!" I shouted readjusting my grip on the man lying in my arms. Luka growled in response and turned left, we ran for about 15 more minutes before we finally reached the Cullen household.

Empty, oh yeah, Jake did mope about Nessie leaving with her family to go to France for a vacation or something like that. It was a good thing Bella turned down his offer to look after the little hafling or she might have been kidnapped just like the others…

"Leah why are we here? This place smells like vampires." Ailen murmured in disgust putting a hand over her nose. I couldn't blame her, that sickeningly sweet smell is enough to churn any wolf's stomach with the exception of Jacob of course.

"Oh I needed to make sure the family that we had a peace treaty with were ok but I remember they went on vacation." I grinned sheepishly, trying to make light out of the heavy situation I was in. Luka was not amused by what I said.

"WHY would you sign a treaty with leeches of all things? They're the enemy!" he hissed angry for goodness knows what. I frowned

"Look take a chill pill alright? My alpha imprinted on the family's youngest member." I said dryly looking at my nails. He and Ailen looked mortified at the revelation

"You're alpha imprinted on a **LEECH?" **I winced at how high pitched Ailen's voice went,

"Calm down ok? She's half vampire and half human." I mumbled wringing out my ears from the loud shriek that almost deafened me. She paused and blinked

"Wait… how does that work?" she asked tilting her head to the side in confusion

"Her father is vampire and her mother was human until she was turned vampire by her husband and how did an undead vampire get anyone pregnant the world will never know." I said walking away from the house, disappointed that there were no answers to be found here. I know that the Cullens would never have allowed the attack on my pack without helping, but I wish they had delayed their vacation now.

"Leah it's almost night, we need to leave now, whatever attacked your family and friends will most likely come back." He said before transforming into a wolf, I placed Sam on his back while I hopped on, Ailen did the same and held unto my waist.

We must have ran for about four hours after that before we reached Canada, he took us to a brick house on the top of a cliff with a huge white fence surrounding it. I raised my brow in curiosity but kept quiet. Once inside the grounds he switched back to human form ( I turned around once all of us were off his back to give him the privacy to change), after he was properly clothed we went in.

Ailen lead me to a bedroom at the end of the corridor so I could have put Sam down, he still was unconscious but his breathing seemed a lot more stable. Luka gave me some clothes of his since he and Sam had almost the same body mass. I thanked him and proceeded to clean his wounds with some disinfectant before bandaging him up.

Thank God I learned how to bandage a person up since I assisted Carlisle with attending to my wounded companions after the newborns episode was finished. I traced my finger over the deep gash wound that was on his chest, it was unbelievable to me that it was taking this long to heal, our wounds heal almost immediately if not for a few hours and even then it's practically healed.

"Did that creature do this? Oh Sam…. What happened to you? What happened to everyone" I asked softly wiping away the beads of sweat over his pale face. I never felt so relieved to see Sam alive, ever!

"Leah? How is he doing?" Ailen asked appearing from the hallway with a blanket in hand, I frowned at her question, couldn't she see he looked like crap?

"Ok I guess but this gash isn't healing properly…." I motioned to his bandaged chest, she nodded and handed me the blanket and took a step closer to inspect him. I stopped her hand as she reached for the covers, she looked at me in confusion

"He's naked under the covers Ailen. I have yet to dress him since I put the bandages on." I stated releasing her hand. She nodded and rubbed her hand and walked back to the door but turned back to me for a brief moment.

"Um tomorrow, a friend of mine will be coming to inspect your friend, he's a doctor who works with werewolves and humans alike so he'd know what to do in terms of the gash on Sam's chest, that is if you don't mind." She said quickly fidgeting with her fingers, I wasn't so keen on having a stranger touch Sam when he was unconscious but right now I didn't have a choice.

"Only if I'm allowed to be with him when that doctor is examining him, I don't trust this guy completely since I've never met him. Sam wouldn't like it if he knew I allowed him to be examined without having someone he knew around." I said calmly she nodded and left us, I dressed Sam quickly and placed a kiss on his forehead before leaving the room. I had entered into the room to the right of Sam's room only to change and leave. I accidently bumped into Luka who was munching on a large chicken leg, he raised a brow at the pillows in my hand.

"Leah, where are you headed to? Are you going to sleep with Sam or something? How naughty of you." he said laughing while sending food flying out of his mouth in various directions, I had to side step to avoid being bombed. I wrinkled up my nose in disgust as a particle of food landed on my arm.

"Yeah but only to monitor Sam's condition, I'm sleeping on the couch in his room that's all." I said folding my arms, I knew what he was implying and I didn't like it. I would never have sex with a taken man, especially when injured at that, besides Sam would kill me if he knew I taken advantage of him when he was unconscious.

"Hey I wasn't implying anything dirty honestly, though you probably co- Ouch!" he yelped as he was hit across the head with a folded newspaper by Ailen who glared daggers at the back of his head. He rubbed his head and pouted at his wife who rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to me. She held out a comforter for me to take which I did.

"It gets kind of cold in that room due to the window being by the cliff, that comforter will make sure your all snug while on the couch, by the way I probably should mention that the couch can turn into a bed." She said placing an arm around her husband's waist.

"It can? Wait a minute! I don't think we ever christened the couch have we- Owowowowowww!" he yelled in pain as his flushed companion pulled him by the ears towards upstairs,

"Let's go Romeo leave Leah alone."

She bid me goodnight as did he, stilling being pulled by the ears by his fuming wife. What did they mean by christen the couch? They never sat on it before? Must be a tradition back in Europe. I shrugged it off and re-entered Sam's room, I placed the comforter on the bed while I fixed Sam's pillow, it looked like he was doing ok, his breathing seemed a lot better than it did an hour ago, but I still was going to stay just in case.

I walked over to the couch and (with much difficulty) turned it into the bed. Sheesh, who knew these things were so hard to open? I inspected the bed, to make sure there was no mold or bed bugs or any of that stuff, before plopping down on the couch bed. It was more comfortable than I thought it would have been for the most part. Ah~ The sounds of the waves crashing over the rocks made me feel drowsy, I yawned and turned off the light on the table next to the couch. How relaxing…..

I didn't know how long I had been asleep for but I woke up due to the vibrations coming from Sam's bed.I frowned and put back on the lamp, rubbing my eyes so I could get accustomed to the light again, my eyes seriously turned to crap when I went into heat. My eyes settled on Sam and I immediately felt bad, he was shivering. Even with the comforter on it didn't seem to be doing any good. I kicked off my sheet and walked over to where he was and placed a hand on his neck and immediately pulled back.

He was freezing! No werewolf was supposed to be cold, our bodies felt like we had a high fever, Sam felt like ice. I frowned as my heart sped up, I knew what I had to do if Sam was to get warm again.

I pulled back the covers and slipped under neath, pulling Sam close to me, we used to do this before when we were younger when we slept outside to see the stars. It was a sure way to warm him up, I winced at how cold his arms felt and began rubbing them up and down slowly, relived when they began to feel warm and not like icicles. Well, tonight will certainly be one of the more interesting nights I've had in years, Sam is in my arms and not Emily's who would have thunk it?

"Hey Sam remember when we were kids, how we sneaked out and slept under the stars and my mom and dad and your mom and dad found us? Boy were we in trouble, we were grounded for months after that, but that didn't stop us from doing it again, we did it for the last time the night before you met Emily" _And before I lost_ _you._ I thought sadly and sighed with a half smile kissing his forehead. He still felt a little chilly so I hugged him closer hoping to improve his condition.

"Hey Sam? You know I never meant it when I said I hope you die all those months ago, I was just angry that's all… I'm sorry for everything…" I murmured biting my lip, he didn't reply obviously I sighed.

"Get well soon Sam…." I murmured before falling into a deep sleep, for the first time in months.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up to an unusual situation. Sam had over the course of the night wrapped his arms around my waist and my face was in his chest. I blushed and tried to move away but the more I struggled the worse it became, he wrapped his arms around me even tighter. I sighed and tried another approach, I tickled him.<p>

He moved slightly before his grip started to falter and I took my opportunity to escape but was to slow as he grabbed me again and held me tighter than before. Go figure. Well I might as well enjoy it while I can, I snuggled into him slightly, breathing in that musk and cinnamon smell I enjoyed so much. I contemplated on hugging him back, I slowly proceeded to wrap my arms around his waist.

"Oh Emily…." He mumbled and sighed, I paused and frowned in annoyance, what a buzz kill! I pushed him off of me with force and fumed out of the room to where my room was. I passed Ailen who had a tray of food, who looked surprised at my quick departure.

"Oh Leah, I was just coming back to the room, I saw you earlier cuddling with Sam so I decided to come back later." She said smiling, my scowl on deepened.

"Nothing happened between us Ailen, that you can be assured of." I said entering my room and closed the door quickly, what was I thinking hugging Sam like that? He doesn't like me like that, was I crazy? The past is the past that's all…

I jumped in the bed and felt myself slipping into sleep again when a knock came from the door, I looked at it in agitation but told the person behind of it to enter.

"Leah? The doctor is here to see Sam." Ailen sweet voice rang out as she semi opened the door, thank goodness she respected my privacy for the most part. I made a noise of approval before she closed the door once more and I heard her foot steps move away. I forced myself to get up and changed, I just hope this day wouldn't get any worse than it already was.

* * *

><p>I entered the hall and followed the voices that eventually led me to the living room. I stuffed my hands in my pocket as I approached Luka and Ailen, I looked around for the old fart who would be looking at Sam, no one else was in the room.<p>

"I thought you said that he was here?" I asked in a bored tone,

"He is he just went into the bathroom, he'll be out shortly." Luka said in an equally bored tone, making his way over to the couch before plopping down, hand on chin.  
>"So, what kind of person is he?" I asked tapping my fingers on my arm, they looked at each other and smiled, neither said a word.<p>

"Well?"

"He's very eccentric you'll love him Leah, I do." Ailen said grinning ignoring the scowl on her husband's face as she said the last part.

"Heyyyy I thought you loved me." He said pouting Ailen rolled her eyes and hugged him, placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"Yep I love you the most." She said coyly before releasing him, he smirked and attempted to hug her again but she maneuvered around him and went behind me for protection.

"Seriously though Leah, you'll love him, heck he may be annoying but he grows on you_ like a parasite or something_." He mumbled the last part with a snicker.

"Oh? A parasite? I'm hurt Lu Lu." A mocking voice called from behind of us, I looked back to see a tall man with silvery blonde hair and such deep brown eyes they looked crimson. I felt my mouth fall open slightly, he was beautiful! He turned to stare at me and grinned.

"My my who is this lovely little thing?" he asked with a slight tease in his voice as he walked over to me and placed his hand on the wall behind my head and he bent down to my eye level. I frowned slightly as all feelings of admiration died instantly and moved his hand with some force

" Hey… I'd appreciate it if you moved you're in my personal space." I said dryly, he grinned and moved away slightly

"So, why did you call me here Lu Lu?" he asked turning to his friend who's eye twitched.

"Don't call me Lu Lu, you know full well it's Luka." He said folding his arms in aggravation, Ailen giggled

"I'm glad you came, ah-! Let me introduce you two! Leah Clearwater this is our friend Dr. Grier Driscoll." She said looking between us. He smiled and held out his hand, I looked down and shook his hand firmly, he stopped smiling and a serious look came over his face, I stepped back instinctively

"W-what is it?" I asked frowning and looked away to try and see what he was looking at but there was nothing when I turned to look. He said nothing but kept up his serious exterior, I tried shaking his off but the damn thing was too firm it would budge.

"Seriously what the hell is your pr-" A loud growl stopped my speech and I felt my eye twitch, his stomach was the culprit.

"Boy I sure am hungry, Lu and Ai do you have anything to eat?" he complained pouting looking at them, Ai nodded excused herself and went into the kitchen to get something for him to munch on. He looked content staring into space with a stupid smile on his face, I turned to Luka and raised my eyebrow I walked over to him, sat down and whispered

"Um… is he ok?" he sighed and nodded

"Don't worry, that's normal behavior for him surprisingly enough." He said sighing, I nodded slowly and tried looking everywhere but him. A few minutes passed and none of us said anything, I looked at Luka who was too busy texting on his phone and then I looked at Dr. Driscoll who was still looking aimlessly into space with that dumb smile on his face. Well… this is awkward. My relief, however, came when Aileen came back with a plate of sandwiches, Driscoll seemed to spring back to life and was by Aileen in an instant wolfing down the sandwiches. I wrinkled my nose at the display, I suppose he saw my reaction because he offered me a half eaten sandwich with puppy dog eyes.

"No thank you Dr. Driscoll, please follow me." I said and walked away ignoring his call to wait for him. I opened Sam's room and stopped to stare at him lying peacefully on the bed I smiled, at least he didn't look like he was in pain still. I heard a pair of feet running up to me, but before I could turn around something slammed into me and sent me dropping to the floor. I winced and sneezed as silver hair tickled my nose- wait? Silver? I turned around and looked down to see Dr. Driscoll with his face buried deep into my breasts. My face turned dark red and I began to tremble in anger

"Owww… that hurt." He winced looking up and his face paled, I guess my expression frightened him because he leapt off me in a hurry and began apologizing.

"I-I'm so sorry! It was a mistake I lost my footing and then I slipped and fell and I didn't see you and I-" he rattled off

"It's fine just don't do it again." I said rolling my eyes, he nodded and walked towards the bed where Sam was sleeping. He checked Sam's wounds and then took out a stethoscope from the bag he had walked with and placed it on Sam's chest, he looked serious as he listens to Sam's heart.

"All done, everything sounds good, I checked his wounds they should be healed very shortly but I do want you to use this ointment to put on his wounds to help the healing process go by quicker as well as to disinfect it." He said and I let out a sigh of relief

"Thank God and thank you Dr. Driscoll." I smiled turning to him, he looked surprised but smiled none of the less

"Anytime, I do love the smile of a beautiful woman as your self though no smile compares to Lu Lu's smile though~" he said in glee, O….k? that was weird. I followed him out to escort him out the door but to my surprise he turned in the room next to mine

"Um… what are you doing?" I asked feeling uneasy, he stopped his hand on the door and grinned

"Well Lu and Ai requested that I stay for a while to observe your friend's condition. I hope you take care of me Miss. Clearwater and if you want you can visit my room anytime trust me I don't mind." He said teasingly avoiding the shoe I sent flying his way with a laugh.

Great, now I'm sleeping right next to the biggest pervert ever, me and my big mouth just had to screw my day over, smooth move Leah, smooth. I am **not **looking forward to the next few days at all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So how was it? I hope it wasn't too cheesy and sorry for taking so long to upload, by the way I may not be uploading for another long while due to school related circumstances, so it may very well be summer before I upload again, not saying it will be definitely summer I may upload before no promises though. Thanks a million for all the reviews, faves and alerts, you guys rock Review if you so desire, will be thoroughly appreciated :D**_


End file.
